Over Protective Dad Syndrome
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: What happens when Daddy's Little Girl runs into Jack Harkness? Well let's just say the Doctor isn't too pleased with Jack being around.


**Okay well here it is. I have shown the Doctor being a loving dad and I decided it was officially time to make a protective dad! Enter Capt. Jack Harkness to flirt with the Lady. Obviously it doesn't go well with the Doctor.**

The Lady dashed through the room and grabbed her jacket, checking her wing system and bracelets and gloves.

"Hey, now what's the rush?" he asked as she made a grab for his sonic screwdriver to make an adjustment on one of her bracelets.

"Just going out for a bit," she said. "I never like to leave the TARDIS without making sure all my gear is at its best."

"Why does this sound like you're going on a date?"

"I'm eighteen. I'm allowed to go on dates."

"Maybe by your mum's standards, but by mine you are still much too young."

The Lady rolled her eyes, "Look I didn't say I was going on one just said I was old enough. Give me the screwdriver already." She declared reaching for it again.

"Where are you going then?"

"Out! I don't know yet just out!" she yelled finally nicking it from him and holding her wrist out while the light glowed blue. Her bracelets made a clicking sound and she tossed the screwdriver back at him.

"I'll be back before 11:30," she said dashing towards the door. She jerked the door open and dodged the incoming fist. "The hell are you thinking you moron!" she yelled.

She heard the paper in her father's hands shift as he looked over toward her and their guest. A tall American man with dark hair and he was rather strong looking. He opened his mouth to say hi with that American flirt glinting in his eyes.

"NO!" The Doctor roared from across the TARDIS tossing his paper aside and jumping up, "No,no,no,no,no," he chanted storming to them. He wrapped his hands around the Lady's arms and pulled her back behind him. "No," he said with finality.

"What?" the guy said. "I was just gonna introduce myself."

"He's Capitan Jack Harkness, there she knows who you are now you can go," he said.

"That's just not fair," Jack said.

"Phht I'll say. The first American I've seen in a year and he won't let me talk proper to ya," she said.

"There's a reason for that," he said turning to her.

"Reason being…?"

"I thought you and Rose were official now? Doesn't that give any of your other companions free reign to see who they please?"

"Any of my other companions save her." The Lady dropped back a step and rolled her eyes.

"Look! Even she thinks that's a load of bunk!" he counteracted. The Doctor spun around and looked at the Lady, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest her eyebrow arched in a dare.

"No," he said to her raising his finger in a pause.

"Ohh like you can stop me at this point," she said with a laugh.

"I can and I will."

"You keep talking like her father or something. She may not like that," Jack said.

"She may not have any say."

"Really… why is that?" he asked.

"Actually…I am her father," the Doctor replied. Jack's mouth fell slack and the Lady couldn't help but gafaw at that.

"You really are his daughter. You aren't just pulling my leg?"

"Nope, really half Time Lord. Two hearts and everything. Call me the Lady," she said, still chuckling. "So like I said. I'll be home by 11:30." Lady leaned up and kissed her father's cheek before jogging outside into the brisk night air.

"She's…"

"Yeah."

"But she's… how…"

"Rose bout… eighteen years ago… didn't even know myself until recently."

Suddenly she was back, "Forgot something," she muttered slipping past them and into her room and grabbing something she stuffed into her pocket and slipped by them again.

Jack watched her run off his eyes drifting over her figure as she ran off. The Doctor glared at him and popped him on the head.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What the heck!"

"She's my daughter. She's a Time Lord. She deserves your respect and, by the twin suns of Gallifray, I swear you are going to give it to her."

Jack looked at the Doctor and then back to where the Lady was walking away. "I am warning you fairly Jack. Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" Rose asked stepping into the console's room. "Where's the Lady?"

"She went out," he said his gaze never leaving Jack. "We have a guest who's got eyes for our daughter."

"Oh? Oh! Hi, Jack," Rose said with a smile. "What do you mean 'eyes for our daughter'? Doesn't he look at everyone like that? I mean he's looking at us like that now."

"But I am not standing for him looking at our daughter that way," the Doctor said, glaring at Jack.

"As long as she doesn't look at him the same way, I don't see what we can do," she laughed. The Doctor glared at his wife then.

"You are not helping the situation here, Rose," he said.

Rose rolled her eyes, "How have you been, Jack?" she asked. Jack smiled at Rose and accepted her hug.

"No, you aren't flirting with her anymore either," he griped, pulling Rose back.

"Oh, come on Doc, you know I can't help it," Jack said winking at Rose. Rose giggled and leaned on the Doctor.

"What?"

"You know I love you and only you," she said.

"Well, I think I'm just gonna…" Jack started out the door.

"No, you are going to stay right here until Lady gets back. I don't trust you out there with her wondering about. And you, Rose, did you tell her she was old enough to date?" he asked turning on her.

"I did. She's eighteen."

"That's all well and good by human standards but she is a Time Lord! By Time Lord standards she is still a child," he argued.

"She's only half Time Lord. What time do Time Lord's usually reach adulthood? Or dating age?" she asked.

"Around four hundred or so," he replied.

"Then two hundred," she said.

"Are you really talking about what age your daughter can date… with me here?" Jack asked.

"Yes, now shut up. You know I absolutely abhor weapons but allow me to enhance my former warning. You come near my daughter _at all_ and I will find a way to kill you."

"Oh, Doctor," Rose said waving her hand and walking away. "I'll leave you to your fatherly duties of protecting our daughter's honor."

**Hahaha fun stuff oh God it is soooo funny! You should really see this in my head. May comic this one :D**


End file.
